1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a spray shield device and a spray system including the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a spray shield device that is configured to deflect spray that is reflected from a target, and a spray system including a nozzle member and the spray shield device.
2. Background Description
Many times a fluid such as WD-40® or Liquid Wrench® sprayed from an aerosol can, or Windex® sprayed from a squirt bottle, will be reflected or blown back towards the can or bottle. When this happens the fluid can contact the hand, forearm and/or face and eyes of the person spraying the fluid. If the fluid is a petroleum based product, or other harmful fluid, the fluid can irritate the person's skin and might damage his or her eyes. If the fluid is less harmful to one's skin and eyes, then the fluid might only irritate the person's eyes diverting the person's attention away from spraying the fluid toward the desired target. If this happens, then the fluid might be sprayed toward a target that the fluid could damage, such as a plastic component, or the fluid could be wasted on an undesired target.
Many surfaces to which a fluid stream is being directed are simply not conducive to preventing a blowback. Often times, these surfaces are uneven and even oblique, causing the fluid or liquid to spray against the surfaces, and immediately be re-directed from the surfaces towards a person's eyes and face. Blowback also occurs when the sprayed chemical or liquid reflects off angled and even flat surfaces.
Therefore, what is needed is a spray shield device that is capable of deflecting spray that is reflected from a target so as to prevent accidental bodily harm to a user thereof. Moreover, a spray shield device is needed that is capable of being easily adjusted by a user thereof so that spray surfaces having various orientations can be easily accommodated. Furthermore, there is a need for a spray system, which includes a nozzle member and the spray shield device, that can be easily retrofitted on existing spray bottle and aerosol cans.